The present invention relates to a weft insertion control system for a jet loom.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 56-96938 shows a conventional weft insertion control system for a fluid jet loom. This system employs an arrival sensor, disposed on a weft receiving side of a loom, for sensing a flying speed of a forward end of a weft yarn picked by a main nozzle, and controls the weft inserting condition such as fluid pressures and fluid jet timings of the main nozzle and auxiliary fluid jet nozzles.
In this conventional weft insertion control system, however, it is not possible to accurately sense the behavior of the inserted weft end. Therefore, this conventional system is unable to control the weft insertion adequately.